Au détour de mes souvenirs
by Dealo
Summary: Lorsque des cauchemars monstrueux font perdre la tête à Chris... Il peut toujours compter sur Wyatt. Mais.. Et si ces cauchemars n'en étaient pas vraiment? Slash WyattXChris, Fort lien fraternel et mention d'inceste. [Futur modifié][OS]


**Titre de la fiction :** Au détour de mes souvenirs

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède aucun des personnages et ne fais aucun profit avec mes textes. (Enfin sauf si on prend en compte les reviews, que je considère comme une récompense :p)

**Note :** Cette histoire prend place dans le futur modifié de Charmed. Chris a 19 ans, Wyatt 21 ans. Cette histoire sera majoritairement centrée sur les relations des deux frères. Comme j'ai eu pas mal de demandes pour avoir une relation plus… approfondie entre les deux frères, j'ai décidé d'essayer, mais en y allant doucement.

J'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre à la suite de Notre lien… et puis je me suis dit, bah, ça peut aussi faire une histoire à part ! Donc voilà, histoire postée en un seul chapitre, un peu long du coup ! J'ai semé quelques informations dans ce chapitre pour le troisième arc, vous les trouverez peut-être !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Au détour de mes souvenirs**

La première fois que je fis ce cauchemar, je me réveillais en sursaut, le cœur battant la chamade et une sueur froide coulant dans mon dos. Je restais un instant assis sur mon lit, les mains agrippées aux draps avec force. Les yeux grands ouverts, je fixais le vide durant quelques instants, des images de mon cauchemar me revenant par vague.

_J'étais attaché à un mur de pierre, la douleur dans chacun de mes membres insoutenable, mes gémissement résonnant dans la petite pièce…_

Avec difficulté, je calmais les battements de mon cœur et me recouchais en silence. Je restais un instant immobile à fixer le plafond, encore surpris par cette sensation de réalité qui m'avait parcourue. Ce rêve n'était pas ordinaire, je le sentais. C'était comme si je l'avais vécu. Je me secouais doucement, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de tout cela n'était réel. Et pourtant, je restais réveillé, dans l'incapacité totale de me rendormir.

Après une heure à me retourner encore et encore, incapable de trouver le sommeil ou une position qui me satisfaisait, je poussais un grognement et me redressais. Je jetais un regard à mon réveil et soupirais doucement. Il était 4 heure du matin. Je me levais en silence et pris la direction du grenier. Je passais silencieusement devant la chambre de mon grand frère, Wyatt Halliwell, et m'immobilisais un court instant. Je pouvais, à travers le lien que nous partagions, ressentir son bien être. Il devait faire un rêve agréable. Je souris doucement et repris mon chemin pour finalement arriver dans le grenier. Cette pièce était, selon-moi, la plus importante de la maison. Elle contenait tous les ustensiles pour combattre les démons, en passant par les fioles en verre vides au Livre des Ombres.

Le Livre des Ombres est un héritage que ma famille se passe de génération en génération et j'avoue que j'adore passer mon temps à le feuilleter. Cela me détend, je ne sais pas pourquoi… C'est comme si celui-ci pouvait influencer mes émotions. Dès fois, il me prenait d'imaginer que le livre m'aimait et me reconnaissait.

C'est donc tout naturellement que je le pris dans mes bras et que je m'installais sur le canapé non loin de là. Avec délicatesse, j'ouvris le majestueux livre et commençais ma lecture. Je n'avais plus rien à apprendre du livre, j'avais décidé, un an auparavant, de le mémoriser complètement. Après tout, lorsque le livre n'était pas disponible ou qu'un démon attaquait, il était bien plus facile de sortir une formule de ma mémoire plutôt que de feuilleter le livre…

Toujours est-il que le lire me détendait et c'est ce que je fis, pendant quatre heures. Vers huit heures, j'entendis les bruits caractéristiques de la cuisine et je me redressais, baillant bruyamment.

Je reposais le livre sur son support et descendis dans la cuisine, y découvrant ma mère et mon père. Ma mère, Piper Halliwell, est une grande sorcière, une des trois sœurs Halliwell, crainte dans le monde souterrain. Elle possède un club, nommé le P3 et y travaille assez souvent. Mon père fut un être de lumière puis un fondateur. Maintenant, il est humain mais il dirige quand même l'école de magie. Il n'est pas souvent à la maison, surtout en ce moment car les examens approchent mais bon, dès que j'avais un problème il était là pour moi. Si je devais élire le meilleur père au monde, je le choisirais sans hésitation. Je leur fis un signe de tête et m'installais pour petit-déjeuner. Je poussais un bâillement malgré-moi et me servis un café bien serré. Ma mère hausa un sourcil et elle me demanda avec curiosité :

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi Peanut* ? »

Je haussais les épaules avec désinvolture et répondis doucement :

« Un cauchemar, rien de grave. »

Elle ne dit rien de plus mais je devinais que son mode « maman poule » venait de se mettre en route. Je grimaçais doucement et jetais une œillade suppliante à mon père. Celui-ci sourit doucement et il demanda :

« Alors fiston, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire cet été ? »

Reconnaissant pour son intervention, je répondis :

« Avec mon diplôme en poche, je comptais chercher du travail… J'ai déjà quelques idées. »

Je venais d'avoir dix-neuf ans et de réussir mon diplôme de cuisinier avec mention bien. Autant dire que ma mère était plus que fière de moi, elle qui adorait également cuisiner. Mon père acquiesça doucement et reprit la lecture de son journal. Je mangeais doucement, réfléchissant à ce que je devais faire. Trouver un boulot était bien évidemment en tête de liste. Ensuite, me trouver une petite amie pourrait aussi être pas mal. Car oui, j'ai beau avoir dix-neuf ans, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé celle qui ferait battre mon cœur…

Évidemment j'ai déjà eu des petites copines mais ça na jamais marché. Peut-être aussi car la plupart étaient des démons qui cherchaient à me tuer. Je soupirais doucement et repensais malgré-moi à mon rêve. Cette étrange impression que je devais me souvenir de ce qui m'était arrivé dans le cauchemar ne me quittait pas. Je secouais doucement la tête, chassant mes pensées négatives et avalais mon café d'une traite. J'entendis un petit bruit à l'étage et devinais que mon frère venait de se lever. Il arriva dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, en pantalon noir et tee-shirt blanc. Les cheveux ébouriffés, il me fit un grand sourire que je lui rendis avec joie. Il passa une main taquine dans mes cheveux et s'installa ensuite à côté de moi, se servant à boire et à manger.

Wyatt Halliwell est mon aîné de deux ans. Tout nous oppose et pourtant nous partageons un lien télépathique puissant. L'un comme l'autre, pouvons déterminer avec précision quelles sont les émotions et la localisation de l'autre. Et nous pouvons aussi parler par l'intermédiaire de nos esprits. Wyatt est un très grand sorcier. Il a fait quelques études pour pouvoir aider ma mère à gérer le club mais sinon il ne travaille pas dans une structure normale. Wyatt est le deux-fois béni, c'est le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais compté jusqu'à présent… ah et il possède aussi Excalibur, ce qui en fait le roi du monde magique.

Inutile de dire que j'ai un super complexe d'infériorité avec Wyatt. A une époque, je voulais à tout prix prouver que j'étais tout aussi fort que lui et cela a failli tous nous faire tuer plusieurs fois.

Alors que je terminais mon pancake, je me tournais vers mon aîné et demandais :

« Quel est le plan aujourd'hui, Wyatt ? »

La bouche pleine, il répondit avec désinvolture :

« Journée d'audiences…. Et il va falloir que je prépare la cérémonie de couronnement. »

Je grimaçais, me rappelant ce petit détail. Wyatt allait avoir 21 ans dans quelques semaines et donc il entrerait en possession de l'épée magique. Oh il s'en servait déjà et puis tout le monde savait qu'il en était le détenteur… mais cette cérémonie devait le bénir un peu plus et le couronner « complètement » comme étant le roi du monde magique.

Et moi… moi j'étais un cuisinier.

Ironique ? Un peu quand même.

Bon, j'étais un sorcier et un cuisinier… mais comparé à mon frère, je ne possédais pas de pouvoirs super puissants, j'étais un sorcier normal. Je pouvais bouger les objets par la pensée, m'éclipser… et de temps en temps, faire appel à un étrange pouvoir qui réduisait les êtres maléfiques à néant. Sauf que je n'avais jamais compris comment utiliser ce don et même les fondateurs ne savaient pas trop comment celui-ci fonctionnait. Apparemment j'étais le seul à le posséder… sauf que je ne savais pas l'utiliser.

Une fois le repas terminé, je me redressais et allais dans ma chambre, m'habillant rapidement et m'installant sur mon lit avec mon ordinateur pour chercher des offres d'emplois. Peu à peu, le manoir se vida et je restais seul dans la demeure. En début d'après-midi, je terminais de rédiger une lettre de motivation lorsqu'une vague de fatigue me saisit. Soupirant doucement, je décidais de faire une petite sieste. Je reposais l'ordinateur au sol près du lit et m'endormis aussitôt.

_J'étais caché derrière un mur en béton, du sang coulant de la blessure à mon bras. La respiration saccadée, je fermais les yeux un court instant. J'étais fatigué… je voulais dormir. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis… j'étais incapable de me rappeler combien de temps. Trois… non quatre jours ? Autant dire que je n'étais pas en état pour fuir mes assaillants. Et je pouvais les entendre qui marchaient vers moi, marmonnant des insultes obscènes à mon encontre._

_Je me trouvais dans un bâtiment abandonné et j'étais incapable de m'éclipser. Ce sale chasseur de sorciers avait lancé un sort pour m'empêcher de fuir. J'avais déjà réussi à tuer cinq de ses compagnons mais il en restait encore deux. Et je n'avais plus de forces…_

_Ils allaient m'attraper et me tuer… L'espace d'un instant, j'envisageais cette possibilité. Ce serait tellement plus simple de se laisser mourir plutôt que de combattre. Pourtant, comme cette idée me traversait, je la rejetais avec force. Non, pas question. Je n'allais pas abandonner… je devais encore faire trop de choses. Mais dans mon état, je serais incapable de m'en sortir et ces chasseurs allaient me tuer. Je n'avais plus qu'une possibilité, une solution de dernière chance. Tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur, je débloquais mon esprit, laissant celui de mon frère envahir le mien. Je pus sentir sa surprise et puis son inquiétude ensuite. Par télépathie, je murmurais doucement :_

_« Wyatt… Tu me cherchais non ? »_

_Un grognement mental me répondit et je continuais :_

_« Si tu ne te dépêches pas de venir me chercher, tu n'auras plus personne à convaincre de tes bonnes actions… »_

_Je savais que je jouais un jeu dangereux. Mais c'était soit la mort de la main des chasseurs de sorciers, soit l'emprisonnement avec mon frère. Le choix était vite fait, comme je ne voulais pas mourir…_

_Un rire retentit non loin de moi et une peur malsaine m'envahit. Ces salopards de chasseurs m'avaient trouvé plus tôt que prévu. Je sautais loin du mur tandis qu'une boule de feu explosait sur celui-ci. Tenant mon bras blessé contre moi, je me tournais vers mes assaillants. Si ces deux là m'avaient donné du fil à retordre, c'était probablement car ils étaient des démons de niveau supérieur. Je tentais de les propulser au loin avec ma magie, mais sans résultat. Okay, je n'avais définitivement plus de force. L'un des démons eut un grand sourire et il se jeta sur moi, trop rapidement pour que je puisse esquiver. Il me propulsa au sol et je poussais un cri de douleur lorsque mon épaule blessée entra en contact avec le sol. _

_Je tentais de me débattre, mais ils étaient si forts et moi j'étais si fatigué... Dans mon esprit, je pouvais sentir mon frère se rapprocher de moi, mais il ne serait pas assez rapide… Le démon eut un sourire de vainqueur alors qu'il me saisissait les poignets avec force et qu'il les positionnait au dessus de ma tête. Je savais ce qu'il comptait faire… et pourtant, la douleur lorsque l'athamé se planta dans mes paumes pour maintenir mes mains au sol me fit pousser un hurlement d'agonie. Je fermais les yeux et gémissais doucement, murmurant dans mon esprit un appel à l'aide : _

_« Wy… »_

_Je pouvais sentir la colère de mon frère et peut-être aussi sa magie. Il était proche… Plusieurs larmes de douleur coulèrent le long de mes joues et je fixais de mes yeux verts les visages atroces des démons au dessus de moi. Je savais ce qu'ils allaient me faire. J'avais lu des rapports sur des victimes de ces chasseurs… Avec force, l'un d'eux me retira mon pantalon et je me mordais la lèvre avec désespoir, retenant mon gémissement. _

_Il retira ensuite son propre bas et il cracha d'une voix rauque de désir :_

_« Je vais te baiser, sorcier… je vais te faire crier… te remplir de ma semence ! »_

_Cette-fois, une boule d'angoisse et de désespoir me saisit. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait me faire ça… une seule. Je me débattis encore, essayant de donner des coups de pieds à mon assaillant, ne gagnant que quelques précieuses secondes. Ce fut suffisant. Un grognement de rage retentit non loin de nous et je poussais un gémissement de soulagement. Wyatt était là. _

_En quelques secondes les démons furent vaincus. Le souffle court, je rouvris mes yeux brillants de larmes, fixant la silhouette sombre de mon frère au-dessus de moi. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de haine et il se pencha sur moi, sa main venant caresser mon visage humide de larmes. Il murmura d'une voix rauque :_

_« Quand arrêteras-tu de te mettre dans des situations pareilles… ? »_

_Je ne répondis rien, le fixant en silence. Le fait de le voir près de moi me faisait du bien. Sans prévenir, il retira l'athamé avec force et je poussais un cri de douleur, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je n'avais plus de forces… j'avais perdu trop de sang. Avec tendresse, il me souleva et me prit tout contre lui. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, je sentis ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes._

« Allez petit-frère, réveille-toi ! »

Inspirant brutalement une grande goulée d'air, j'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, poussant un hurlement de peur et de désespoir. Presque aussitôt je me retrouvais contre un torse puissant et je me serrais contre celui-ci, balbutiant sans y penser :

« Wy… Wy… Aide-moi… »

Je sentis une main tendre passer dans mon dos et je sanglotais un petit moment, mon cauchemar encore bien présent dans mon esprit. Ils allaient me… me violer. Bordel, c'était quoi ce cauchemar… ?

Je pouvais sentir les émotions de mon grand frère, calmes et tendres, apaiser mon esprit perturbé. Après plusieurs minutes où je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues, je me reculais doucement, tombant dans le regard inquiet de mon grand frère. Je lui fis un pauvre sourire et murmurais doucement :

« Un cauchemar… Tout va bien… »

Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

« Si tout allait bien, je n'aurais pas senti ta détresse… et tu n'aurais pas non plus détruit ta chambre avec ta magie. »

Déglutissant péniblement, j'observais alors mon environnement. C'était comme si un démon était passé par là… Tout était sens dessus dessous. Je grimaçais et murmurais doucement :

« Désolé… »

Il soupira et passa avec tendresse sa main dans mes cheveux. Il demanda ensuite d'une voix douce :

« Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ? »

Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche avec force. Lui raconter que des démons me poursuivaient, qu'il venait m'aider, qu'il m'embrassait… ? Et puis quoi encore !

Wyatt resta un instant à me fixer avant de se redresser et de murmurer :

« Je vais préparer à manger, maman et papa rentreront tard ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

Je restais un petit moment à le fixer en silence, me remettant de mes émotions. Finalement, d'une petite voix, je murmurais :

« Ta spécialité s'il te plait. »

Il eut un grand sourire et sortit de la chambre en indiquant :

« Ca marche pour moi ! »

Une fois qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, j'inspirais un grand coup tout en me sortant de la tête mon dernier cauchemar. Après plusieurs minutes, je m'efforçais de me lever et rejoignis mon grand frère dans la cuisine. Celui-ci remuait doucement les pates dans la casserole et il me fixa un instant avec une expression inquiète avant de retourner à sa corvée. Je mis la table pour deux en silence puis m'installais sur une chaise pour attendre qu'il termine. D'un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge dans la cuisine, je vis qu'il était dix-neuf heures et je poussais un bâillement. Malgré ma sieste, j'étais encore fatigué, décidemment la nuit blanche précédente ne m'avait pas aidée. Lorsque les pates furent prêtes, nous mangeâmes dans un silence serein, échangeant de temps en temps par télépathie quelques phrases.

Une fois le repas terminé et d'un commun accord, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé dans le salon et regardâmes une série policière. Je savais que Wyatt restait avec moi car il s'inquiétait mais je profitais du moment avec joie. Depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, je le voyais rarement et je n'aimais pas trop ça. C'est devant la série que je m'endormis, ma tête reposant sur l'épaule de mon grand frère.

_J'étais de nouveau dans ce monde sombre où tout n'était que désolation. Cette fois je n'étais pas blessé et je me contentais de marcher dans la ville, tête basse pour éviter les regards désespérés que me lançaient les citoyens. La plupart étaient en haillons, le visage défiguré par la maladie et la faim. Je savais qui était responsable de ce malheur, je le savais même très bien. Sur les écrans géants qui surplombaient la ville, son visage apparaissait souvent, son sourire conquérant aussi. Wyatt._

_L'homme qui avait toujours été là pour moi, qui ne m'avait jamais abandonné. Oh il lui arrivait de me torturer de temps en temps lorsque nos chemins se croisaient mais jamais il n'avait réellement tenté de me tuer. Je devais être le seul qui était épargné, son talon d'Achille. _

_Je secouais doucement la tête et m'enfonçais dans une ruelle sombre, m'adossant à un mur de pierre froid. Je voulais le voir, je voulais voir mon grand frère. Moi qui passais la plupart de mon temps à le fuir, j'étais dans l'incapacité de vivre sans lui. Il me pourchassait toujours, me trouvait souvent et me ramenait avec lui dans sa demeure. Je déglutis un instant, hésitant à le faire venir jusqu'à moi. J'étais fatigué et j'avais besoin de lui. _

_Inspirant doucement, je relâchais mes barrières mentales et murmurais faiblement :_

_« Wy… »_

_Je sentis aussitôt l'esprit de mon frère rencontrer le mien et je soupirais de soulagement. Bon sang, je me faisais l'effet d'un drogué ! Je sentis mon frère se diriger vers moi mais je ne bougeais pas, attendant son arrivée. Quelques secondes plus tard, des éclipses sombres apparurent en face de moi et je redressais mon regard triste, plongeant dans ses orbes bleus glaciales._

_J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour tenter de m'expliquer mais il poussa un grognement de colère et, trop rapidement pour que je puisse réagir, il se pressa contre moi avec force. Je gémis doucement lorsque mon dos s'enfonça dans la pierre derrière moi mais je ne me débattis pas. Il grogna avec rage :_

_« Quand arrêteras-tu de me fuir, petit-frère… ? »_

_Je déglutis difficilement, mon regard se posant automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Il était proche de moi, si proche. Je murmurais doucement, d'une voix brisée :_

_« Je suis un être bon Wyatt… Et tu es mauvais. C'est dans ma nature de te fuir. »_

_« Chris, Chris, Chris… Quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'y a ni bien ni mal ? Juste le pouvoir… Et regarde-toi, malgré tes belles paroles tu ne peux rester plus de quelques semaines loin de moi. Tu reviens toujours à moi… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »_

_J'hésitais un court instant avant de répondre doucement :_

_« Parce que tu es mon frère ? »_

_Il eut un petit rire glacial avant de saisir ma nuque avec sa main, rapprochant encore mon visage du sien. Il me répondit :_

_« Non Chris… C'est parce que tu m'appartiens. »_

_Et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent avec force sur les miennes. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mes mains se posant sur son torse puissant dans une vaine tentative pour le repousser mais il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans mon antre. Je gémis en sentant une chaleur familière me parcourir et peu à peu, je cessais de lutter. Après-tout, c'était Wyatt._

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, me redressant violemment. Le cœur battant la chamade, il me fallut un petit moment pour remarquer que j'étais dans mon lit, seul. Wyatt m'avait probablement amené dans ma chambre à la fin de l'épisode.

Mais… Oh mon Dieu, j'avais rêvé que mon frère m'embrassait ! Et… Et il était du côté du mal. J'eus presque envie de rire tellement la chose était improbable. Wyatt était le bien incarné… c'était juste si ridicule ! Et pourtant je pouvais encore sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, son torse puissant et ses hanches qui se pressaient contre les miennes. J'inspirais un grand coup et tentais de retrouver mon calme, en vain. J'avais chaud et il fallait que je prenne une douche… froide. D'un bond, je me redressais et me précipitais vers la salle de bain. Il faisait nuit dans la maison et je jetais un regard à l'heure une fois dans la petite pièce. Ma mère gardait toujours un réveil dans la salle de bain pour ne pas se mettre en retard le matin. Minuit. Et je savais que je serais incapable de dormir après le rêve que je venais d'avoir. Une fois sous le jet glacé, je frissonnais doucement tout en refroidissant mes ardeurs. J'avais honte de moi.

Une fois calmé et habillé chaudement, j'allais tout naturellement dans le grenier. Je pouvais mettre ces heures à profit et améliorer la maitrise de mes pouvoirs. Je m'entraînais donc toute la nuit, faisant léviter des objets, m'amusant ensuite à faire léviter des liquides autour de moi. J'essayais également de faire appel à mon autre pouvoir, la vague blanche comme Wyatt s'amusait à l'appeler, en vain. Je me demandais si un jour je saurais l'utiliser convenablement. Et le matin arriva.

Alors même que j'entendis des bruits parvenir de la cuisine, je restais dans le grenier, me concentrant encore sur le contrôle de mon pouvoir d'énergie blanche. On m'avait toujours dit que ma magie venait de mes émotions, je tentais donc de ressentir différentes choses et d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Rien ne se passa, comme d'habitude. Je soupirais et abandonnais finalement. Un jour, j'y arriverais.

Je descendis dans la cuisine, y découvrant toute ma famille attablée. Ma mère me jeta un regard de curiosité tandis que je m'installais à table, me servant mon café habituel. Elle demanda doucement :

« Tu n'as pas bien dormi ? »

Je haussais les épaules tout en avalant avec délectation le liquide noir. Ça faisait un bien fou… Je sentis à travers le lien l'inquiétude de mon grand frère et me tournais donc tout naturellement vers lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole. C'est d'une voix calme et mesurée qu'il demanda :

« Encore un cauchemar ? »

Je repensais malgré-moi à mon rêve et je répondis avec douceur :

« Pas un cauchemar non… Juste un rêve un peu perturbant. »

Mon père qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, marmonna avec un petit sourire :

« D'où l'utilisation de la douche à minuit… »

Mortifié, je baissais les yeux sur ma tasse et grommelais :

« J'avais juste besoin de me rafraichir… Il fait chaud la nuit dans ma chambre. »

Je sentis l'amusement de mon frère et grimaçais. Enfin, je me repris et je demandais :

« Quel est le programme aujourd'hui ? »

Ma mère fut la première à parler :

« J'ai un rendez-vous au coiffeur dans la matinée puis le serais au club pour préparer la fête du jour de l'indépendance. C'est un peu la course pour obtenir des contrats en ce moment… »

Je lui fis un petit sourire encourageant et lui dis :

« Comme je suis en vacance, je peux venir t'aider ce soir au club si tu veux ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre :

« Okay, mais tu n'as toujours pas le droit de boire de l'alcool jeune homme ! »

Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent et reportais mon attention sur mon père et mon frère. Ce fut mon père qui prit donc la parole pour me répondre :

« Comme c'est bientôt la fin des cours, les fondateurs veulent inspecter les sécurités de l'école alors pour les deux prochaines semaines, je serais assez occupé… Je dois aussi établir les plannings pour les cours de l'année prochaine et la liste des nouveaux élèves. »

Tout comme pour ma mère, je lui fis un sourire encourageant. Enfin, Wyatt prit la parole :

« Toujours la préparation de la cérémonie… Liste des invités, problèmes pour le stockage des denrées, attaques de démons… »

Je lui envoyais du courage par la pensée et il me sourit en retour. Enfin, je pris la parole :

« Et bien moi… Je vais chercher encore un emploi, essayer de comprendre comment fonctionne mon pouvoir fabuleux mais inutile pour le moment et aller au club ce soir. Et… »

J'hésitais un court instant avant de dire doucement :

« J'irais faire un tour dans le monde souterrain, incognito, pour voir ce qui s'y trame. »

Je sentis aussitôt ma famille se tendre et je grimaçais. Je continuais avant qu'ils ne puissent me l'interdire :

« J'ai dix-neuf ans maintenant et je ne compte pas y rester longtemps. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de prévu contre nous ou contre la cérémonie de Wyatt. »

Mon grand frère prit la parole avec douceur et je sus qu'il essaierait de m'en empêcher :

« Chris… Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, c'est dangereux… »

Je haussais les épaules et redressais mon regard vert déterminé dans le sien :

« Je sais Wyatt, mais je veux le faire. »

Il soupira et je jetais un regard curieux à mes parents. Ils n'avaient pas pris la parole, j'aurais cru qu'ils seraient les premiers à tenter de m'en empêcher. Voyant ma surprise, ma mère murmura :

« Si on t'interdit d'y aller, tu iras quand même… n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui fis un petit sourire innocent mais ça ne la trompa pas. Elle indiqua juste :

« S'il se passe quoique ce soit, je veux que tu appelles immédiatement ton frère. »

J'acquiesçais et nous terminâmes le petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais de nouveau seul dans le manoir. Je me préparais donc, enfilant un vêtement sombre et me barbouillant le visage avec de la suie. Une fois prêt, je me regardais un instant dans le miroir, découvrant des cernes sombres sous mes yeux verts fatigués. Il faudrait vraiment que je réussisse à dormir plus de quelques heures d'affilées.

J'inspirais un grand coup et m'éclipsais, direction le monde souterrain. J'apparus non loin d'un bar que j'avais fréquenté à une période de ma vie, deux années plus tôt**. Je me dirigeais donc tranquillement vers l'entrée de ce bar, la tête basse et ma capuche sombre retombant sur le haut de mon visage.

Une fois devant le barman, je commandais un Whisky et je restais assis, écoutant les conversations alentours. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant… Certains parlaient bien de la cérémonie à venir mais personne ne semblait concocter de plan pour s'y opposer. Je terminais mon verre lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon frère résonner dans mon esprit :

_« Tout va bien Chris ? »_

Je soupirais doucement et me redressais, prenant la direction de la sortie. Évidemment que tout allait bien. J'allais lui répondre lorsque soudain je me figeais. Là… à quelques mètres devant moi, se trouvait l'un des démons qui avaient tentés de me violer dans mon rêve. C'était une coïncidence que je rêve de lui et qu'ensuite je le vois ? Le souffle court, je continuais mon chemin, passant près de lui en frissonnant. Je pouvais sentir une sueur froide couler dans mon dos et j'étais sûr que mes pupilles devaient être dilatées. J'entendis de nouveau mon grand frère me parler, cette fois avec plus d'empressement :

_« Chris ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Une fois dans le couloir sombre, je repris doucement mes esprits. Je lui répondis d'une petite voix tremblante :

_« Oui… tout va bien. Je retourne au manoir. »_

Alors que je m'éclipsais, je l'entendis me répondre :

_« Je t'y rejoins tout de suite. »_

J'arrivais dans ma chambre et j'enlevais en tremblant mon vêtement sombre. Je revoyais le visage de ce démon, je pouvais de nouveau ressentir la douleur dans mon corps malmené…

Je pris place sur mon lit, tâchant de garder le contrôle de ma respiration. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon frère apparut dans ma chambre et il vint aussitôt s'agenouiller devant moi. Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant et il fronça les sourcils, murmurant doucement :

« Chris tu me caches quelque chose… »

Je déglutis doucement et hésitais un court instant avant de lui expliquer d'une voix encore tremblante :

« Tu... Tu te souviens de mon cauchemar la dernière fois ? »

Il acquiesça et je continuais :

« Je me faisais attaquer par deux démons… ils me torturaient mais tu arrivais à temps pour intervenir. Eh bien… Dans le bar où j'écoutais les potins, il était là. Wyatt le démon que j'ai vu en rêve existe et je l'ai croisé ! »

Wyatt sembla dubitatif l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne se redresse et qu'il ne saisisse ma main avec tendresse. Presque aussitôt, je sentis l'habituelle sensation de l'éclipse et laissais mon frère me transporter avec lui. Nous arrivâmes dans le grenier et je grimaçais doucement, murmurant :

« Je peux m'éclipser tout seul, tu sais ? »

Il eut un sourire moqueur et prit le livre des ombres qu'il me tendit aussitôt. Je m'en saisis mais je savais déjà que le démon n'y était pas. Je connaissais ce livre par cœur, je savais que rien ne pourrait m'aider à trouver mon assaillant. J'allais en faire part à Wyatt mais je m'arrêtais en voyant son regard bleu brillant de concentration. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus et il indiqua :

« Tu cherches ce démon dans le livre, moi je dois retourner sur le lieu de la cérémonie pour quelques problèmes mineurs. Dès que tu as une information, tu me la communiques, okay ? »

J'acquiesçais doucement et le regardais disparaitre dans une lumière bleue magnifique. Enfin, je soupirais et m'installais sur le canapé, le livre sur les genoux. Je restais un instant à caresser doucement la couverture du livre, réfléchissant à ce qui m'arrivait. Je développais peut-être un don de prémonition ? Mais… Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que mon frère deviendrait maléfique sous peu, que le monde tomberait en ruine, que je serais… l'amant de mon frère.

Je secouais la tête avec force et murmurais doucement :

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Presque aussitôt, le livre des ombres s'ouvrit et les pages défilèrent devant mes yeux surpris. Enfin, le livre resta ouvert sur une page et je fronçais les sourcils en y découvrant une formule pour connaître une vérité cachée.

Je passais ma main sur la page abîmée avec tendresse. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir connaître cette vérité si elle incluait un Wyatt diabolique et des démons tentant de me violer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule et me mordis la lèvre pendant quelques secondes. J'avais encore quelques heures de solitude avant d'être interrompu par ma mère, mon père ou Wyatt. Il me suffisait de lire la formule, d'apprendre la vérité cachée et… et peut-être que tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Mais… Je savais que je n'avais pas le droit de réciter une formule en étant seul. Pourtant, je haussais les épaules et me redressais, plaçant des cristaux autour de moi pour me protéger d'une hypothétique attaque de démon et m'installais sur le canapé, à moitié allongé. Je refermais le livre des ombres et le serrais contre mon cœur, inspirant un grand coup. Enfin, je récitais la formule que je connaissais par cœur désormais.

_Indiquez-moi les vérités voilées,_

_Entre méandre du cœur et esprit fragilisé,_

_Pour qu'enfin mes interrogations peinées,_

_Me soient révélées._

A peine ces quelques mots prononcés, je fermais les yeux, m'endormant directement.

Ce que je vis alors, dans ces rêves lointains et pourtant si réels, restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Je vécus, en l'espace de quelques heures, toute une vie.

_Je devais avoir seize ans et je fixais le plafond de ma chambre avec tristesse. Tout le monde me quittait, bientôt il n'y aurait plus que moi. Tout le monde mourrait ou ne voulait pas de moi. Maman, Papa, les tantes, mes cousins… Il ne me restait plus que grand-père et Wyatt et même lui s'éloignait de plus en plus de moi. Aujourd'hui il n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement de tante Phoebe. Je laissais plusieurs larmes couler le long de mes joues et fermais enfin les yeux. Dieu, je voulais juste que tout aille mieux maintenant. J'aurais dû être plus fort et, sauver maman… Si je l'avais sauvé, peut-être que tout le monde serait sauf maintenant. Et puis Wyatt… J'avais besoin de lui, où était-il ? Malgré notre lien, je n'arrivais pas à le localiser. Il devait me bloquer… Je poussais un long soupir tremblant et soudain me figeais. J'avais cru entendre un bruit dans la maison, pourtant j'étais seul. Wyatt était rentré ?_

_Je me levais et je sortis de ma chambre en appelant mon frère :_

_« Wyatt ? Tu es là ? »_

_Je ne reçus aucune réponse et fronçais les sourcils. Etait-il blessé ? Je descendis les escaliers et pénétrais dans le salon, cherchant du regard mon grand frère. Et soudain, un énorme choc m'envoya voler contre le mur le plus proche. Je poussais un cri de douleur tout en m'écroulant au sol. Une boule de feu… bordel. Je pouvais sentir le sang couler de ma plaie au torse et je redressais un regard apeuré sur mon ennemi. Un démon… Celui-ci eut un sourire ravi et il murmura tout en s'approchant un peu plus de moi :_

_« Tu es tout seul gamin… Je vais te tuer et tu pourras rejoindre le reste de ta famille. »_

_Il fit apparaître une nouvelle boule de feu dans sa main et je restais figé par la peur. J'allais mourir. Il lança la boule de feu et je fermais les yeux, attendant le choc. Pourtant rien ne me percuta. En revanche, j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'éclipse et je redressais mon regard humide sur la silhouette de mon grand frère. Il avait érigé son bouclier, me protégeant. D'un geste rageur, il fit exploser le démon qui disparut dans un cri d'agonie._

_Wyatt s'accroupit ensuite près de moi et une douce chaleur sortit de ses paumes, soignant ma blessure. Je réussis à balbutier :_

_« Pardon Wy… Pardon d'être faible… »_

_Il secoua doucement la tête et passa une main rassurante dans mes cheveux avant de m'aider à me relever. Je titubais un instant et il me poussa avec douceur contre le mur, me permettant de tenir debout. Sa main vint caresser ma joue pâle et il murmura :_

_« Chris, maintenant il n'y a plus que nous deux… Je nous protégerais. »_

_Je le fixais de mes grands yeux verts humides de larmes et je ne sais comment, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. J'aurais dû m'écarter, après tout il s'agissait de mon frère… Et pourtant je me contentais de m'accrocher à lui de toutes mes forces. C'était mon frère et pourtant… pourtant je l'aimais et je voulais qu'il reste avec moi pour toujours. Il se recula doucement et je m'attendais à voir une étincelle de dégout dans son regard mais je n'y vis que de la détermination et de la tendresse. Il murmura avec force :_

_« Je vais devenir plus fort Chris et personne ne nous fera plus jamais de mal. »_

_Et moi, sans connaître les conséquences de ces paroles, j'acquiesçais doucement._

* * *

_J'étais dans une chambre, allongé sur un lit aux draps de soie sombres. Je savais où j'étais, dans la chambre royale de Wyatt. Mais comment j'étais arrivé là déjà ? Je me redressais doucement, gémissant lorsque mes mains entrèrent en contact avec la surface du lit. D'un regard, je remarquais mes mains bandées et je me rappelais les derniers évènements. L'attaque des démons, mon frère qui intervenait… Et je me retrouvais dans sa chambre. _

_Je grognais doucement tout en bougeant avec précaution. J'avais mal partout… et pourquoi Wyatt ne m'avait-il pas guéri ? Je me secouais doucement et tentais de m'éclipser. En vain. Cette fois, je poussais un soupir résigné. Okay… donc mon grand frère ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne pour le moment. _

_J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, d'une démarche féline et conquérante. Je déglutis difficilement et reculais malgré-moi dans le lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me retrouvais dans cette situation et je savais ce qui allait se passer. Mais je n'étais pas sûr d'être en état. Wyatt s'immobilisa à quelques mètres du lit et je sentis son regard glisser sur mon corps. Je déglutis difficilement et sentis mes joues chauffer. Erg, pourquoi arrivait-il à me faire cet effet là avec un simple regard ? Il sourit avec fierté devant ma réaction avant de retirer son débardeur noir moulant d'un geste fluide. J'hésitais un court instant avant de murmurer :_

_« Wy… Je… Je suis fatigué. »_

_Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus et il déboutonna son jean noir, ses yeux ne quittant plus mon visage rougi. Il dit, d'une voix vibrante de désir :_

_« Non… Tu n'es pas fatigué. A la rigueur, je dirais que tu es faible… tu seras donc dans l'incapacité totale de me résister. Et je compte bien en profiter. »_

_Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je tentais alors de sortir du lit, en vain. Mon frère utilisa son pouvoir pour me repousser dans les draps sombres et je poussais un petit gémissement lorsque mon épaule entra en contact avec la surface molle. Les yeux brillants, Wyatt termina de se déshabiller et bientôt, il fut nu devant moi. Rapidement, il grimpa sur le lit et je fermais les yeux, le souffle court. Normalement, je me serais battu… même si au final le résultat aurait été le même. Mais là, j'étais juste trop faible pour m'opposer à mon frère. Alors, lorsque ses mains glissèrent sous mon tee-shirt, je me contentais de frissonner. Lorsque sa langue lécha ma jugulaire, je me contentais de gémir sourdement. Et lorsqu'il me murmura d'une voix rauque :_

_« Je vais te prendre tellement de fois que tu ne penseras plus qu'à moi. Je te ferais crier mon nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'imprègne en toi et que plus jamais tu ne tentes de me fuir… »_

_Je me contentais de laisser une larme couler sur ma joue pâle, murmurant un faible : « Wy… »_

* * *

_J'étais pendu au plafond, les mains attachées au dessus de ma tête, les bras tendus à l'extrême. Je touchais à peine le sol avec mes doigts de pied et je pouvais sentir le sang couler de ma blessure à la tête, glisser sur mon visage et arriver à mon épaule. Quelques gouttes tombèrent au sol et je gémis faiblement, j'avais mal partout. Soudain, la porte de ma prison s'ouvrit et je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois pour habituer mes pupilles à la lumière venant de l'extérieur. C'est alors que je le vis. Wyatt. Il s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte et je sentis son regard glisser sur chaque recoin de mon corps, détaillant mes blessures et mon état. Il faisait toujours ça avec moi, vérifiant que je n'étais pas sur le point de mourir. Oh je sais qu'il n'aimait pas me voir souffrir… enfin il n'aimait pas ça si quelqu'un d'autre me faisait du mal. Si c'était lui qui l'avait ordonné, alors il n'y avait pas de soucis. _

_La gorge sèche, je murmurais faiblement :_

_« Venu me rendre visite, grand frère ? »_

_Il soupira et s'approcha de moi, sa main glissant sur mon torse pâle. Je tressaillis lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une blessure récente et il sourit doucement avant de répondre :_

_« Le sarcasme te va bien Chris… mais n'oublie pas à qui tu parles. »_

_Cette fois, je ne pus retenir un petit rire nerveux. Je le regrettais bien vite, la douleur explosant dans mon corps une nouvelle fois. Je répliquais avec haine :_

_« Ah oui… Mon grand frère, le mal incarné… Pardonne-moi, Ô grand Wyatt Halliwell ! »_

_Cette fois-ci il grogna de rage et il attrapa ma nuque de sa main puissante et me tira un peu plus vers le sol, me faisant crier sous la douleur. J'avais juste l'impression que mes bras allaient se disloquer ! Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je l'implorais du regard d'arrêter ça. Il ne se laissa pas attendrir et d'un geste brusque, sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et je fermais les yeux avec force, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur mes joues. Enfin, il se recula et relâcha la pression sur mon corps malmené. Je gémis sourdement, tentant d'oublier où j'étais, avec qui j'étais et ce qui allait probablement se passer sous peu. _

_Wyatt prit de nouveau la parole, cette fois avec sa voix de roi :_

_« Sérieusement Chris… La résistance ? C'est une nouvelle lubie ? »_

_Je grimaçais et répliquais avec hargne :_

_« Sérieusement Wyatt… Le maître du monde ? C'est une nouvelle lubie ? »_

_Je sus que je l'avais un peu trop énervé quand une boule de feu me frappa en plein milieu de la poitrine. Je poussais un hurlement de douleur, sentant ma peau brûler et la douleur se propager. Wyatt se mit à faire les cents pas devant moi, attendant que mes cris s'arrêtent. Lorsque j'eus enfin repris mon souffle et calmé mon corps malmené, il s'arrêta de nouveau et me fixa avec une étrange émotion dans le regard. De la trahison… ? Sérieusement ?! C'était moi qui étais pendu dans une putain de prison, torturé par mon propre frère !_

_Il prit la parole, d'une voix froide et dégagée :_

_« Ce soir Chris, je t'emmènerais dans ma salle d'audience, devant les caméras du monde entier et je te ferais mien. Je te ferais hurler à qui tu appartiens et la résistance ne voudra plus de toi. »_

_Je pâlis à une vitesse folle, mes yeux s'écarquillant devant sa menace. Il ne comptait pas faire ça… ? Pas devant le monde entier ?! Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, le cœur battant la chamade :_

_« Wy… Non… »_

_Il s'éloigna de moi et ouvrit la porte de ma prison, ignorant mes suppliques. Il marmonna :_

_« Tu es le seul qui me résiste encore et encore… Il est temps que tu apprennes qui est ton maître. »_

_Sur ces mots, la porte se referma. Je restais un instant immobile, trop choqué pour réagir. Il fallait que je sorte de là, et vite ! Que je trouve une solution… Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, je ne trouvais qu'un seul moyen pour éviter ce châtiment. Comme je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, il fallait que je sois dans l'incapacité totale de supporter ce qu'il comptait me faire… et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen. Mon regard déterminé, j'attendis que l'un des démons à la solde de mon frère pénètre dans ma prison pour m'apporter à boire. Une fois celui-ci devant moi, je souris doucement et ouvris la bouche. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle j'étais doué, c'était bien pour énerver les gens. Quelques minutes plus tard, je poussais des hurlements de plus en plus forts, continuant néanmoins de titiller mon ennemi avec des piques cinglantes. Je ne tiendrais plus longtemps ainsi, je le savais mais je devais continuer. Le sang coulait maintenant à flot de mes blessures et même si Wyatt intervenait pour me soigner maintenant, je ne serais définitivement pas en état pour ce qu'il comptait faire._

_Le démon fit apparaitre un athamé dans sa main et je sus alors que j'avais peut-être été trop loin. Sans aucune hésitation, il me planta l'objet dans la poitrine, non loin du cœur. J'ouvrais la bouche sous la douleur mais cette fois-ci, aucun cri ne put sortir de ma bouche. Ma vision se troubla et je fermais doucement les yeux. J'entendis alors la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrir et le cri de rage de mon frère résonner dans la pièce. Je respirais difficilement et malgré le sang qui battait à mes oreilles, j'entendis distinctement le cri de désespoir du démon lorsqu'il fut vaincu. _

_Une douce chaleur parcourut mon corps et je sus que mon frère tentait de me soigner. Vu les dégâts, il allait avoir du mal… Je toussais plusieurs fois, du sang coulant sur mon menton. Je sentis finalement mon corps s'écrouler et être rattrapé par celui de Wyatt. Il avait probablement brisé mes liens. Je restais inerte contre lui et sentis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras avec précaution. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et tombais sur ceux, brûlant d'inquiétude et de colère, de mon grand frère. Il marchait vite et je devinais qu'il m'emmenait dans sa chambre. Il me déposa avec douceur sur le lit mais je ne réagissais toujours pas, mon corps ne m'obéissant plus. Je sentis de nouveau le pouvoir de guérison de mon frère se mettre en marche et je frissonnais doucement. Wyatt continua ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de murmurer :_

_« Idiot… tu aurais pu mourir ! »_

_Je ne trouvais même pas la force de lui répondre et je baissais donc mes résistances mentales pour lui faire parvenir mes émotions. Dont la plus forte, le désespoir. Il pâlit et ferma les yeux un court instant, marmonnant finalement :_

_« Je ne te menacerais plus de te prendre devant toute la planète… Alors tu vas me promettre de ne plus jamais tenter de te suicider ! »_

_La gorge sèche, je ne pus répondre. Mes yeux dans les siens, je me contentais de le fixer en silence. Il monta alors sur le lit, s'allongeant près de moi. Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger… Je me laissais donc faire lorsqu'il me prit dans ses bras, positionnant ma tête dans son cou. Cette fois, je laissais une larme couler sur ma joue et je sanglotais doucement, le laissant me réconforter avec tendresse._

* * *

_J'étais assis en haut du Golden Bridge à moitié détruit, seul. J'avais de nouveau réussi à échapper à la surveillance de mon frère mais je savais qu'il me retrouverait sous peu. La pluie commençait à tomber mais je ne bougeais toujours pas. Je réfléchissais. Je devais trouver un moyen pour que tout s'arrange. Je voulais que mon frère arrête de tuer des innocents, qu'il arrête de me torturer, qu'il redevienne le frère aimant que j'avais connu avant que tout ne parte en vrille. Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant intensément. Je ne voyais pas comment faire. Enfin, si je voyais comment faire mais… ce serait probablement impossible pour moi d'agir. _

_Car ma seule solution serait de retourner dans le passé, avant que mon frère ne soit attiré par le mal. J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne voyais pas quand ça avait pu arriver. Il faudrait donc que je retourne loin, très loin, pour que je puisse arranger les choses. Probablement même avant ma naissance. Dans tous les cas, mon sort, avec les bons mots, m'emmènerait au bon moment. _

_Mais ce qui me faisait surtout peur, c'était à la fois la réaction de mon grand frère lorsqu'il le découvrirait mais aussi le fait de rester loin de lui pendant un temps indéterminé. Après tout, j'étais comme un drogué de sa présence… et il le savait fort bien. Pour mettre mon plan en œuvre, il allait me falloir du courage, beaucoup de courage. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable… et pourtant je voulais tant le sauver ! Le désespoir m'envahit de nouveau et je sentis des larmes se mêler aux gouttes de pluie sur mes joues. Que devais-je faire… ?_

_Je me trouvais dans un lit, celui de mes parents, au manoir. Mon père parlait près de moi, à genoux à côté du lit, de larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues. Et pourtant je n'entendais rien… Je me sentais faible… Pourquoi déjà ? Ah oui… J'avais été poignardé par Gideon. Cet enfoiré avait enlevé Wyatt… Mais désormais tout se passerait bien. Mon père allait s'en occuper. Et même si je mourrais, au moins Wyatt serrait sauvé. Il serait bon, et peut-être que mon futur mini-moi serait heureux avec lui. J'espérais vraiment que nous nous entendrions bien. _

_Je me sentais partir… Je savais que rien ne pourrais me sauver, alors je fis une chose que j'avais arrêté de faire un an et demi plus tôt. Je baissais mes barrières mentales et, malgré la distance et le temps nous séparant, je réussis à sentir l'esprit de mon frère. Je murmurais doucement dans son esprit :_

_« Je t'aime Wy… »_

_Je crus entendre un bruit, une réponse, mais déjà tout s'assombrissait…_

J'ouvris les yeux avec force, me découvrant toujours dans le grenier, le livre étroitement serré contre ma poitrine. Je retins difficilement un sanglot, tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur mon corps. Je comprenais maintenant. Je comprenais tout. Et bien que je comprenne désormais ce qui m'arrivait depuis plusieurs jours, d'autres interrogations me venaient.

Apparemment je prenais connaissance de mes anciens souvenirs, d'où les cauchemars. Ce que je vivais chaque fois que je dormais, c'était des choses qui auraient pu se passer. Le démon que j'avais croisé ne me ferait probablement rien dans cette vie. Ma mère était encore vivante, mon père ne me détestait pas. Je me souvenais même qu'il avait pleuré lors de ma mort. Wyatt était bon. Wyatt n'était pas mon amant. Il y avait juste tellement de similitudes et de différences… J'allais avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Et si tout cela s'était réellement passé, alors mes parents m'avaient cachés la vérité. Ils ne comptaient probablement pas me dire que j'étais déjà mort, et même si je pouvais comprendre leurs raisons, d'un autre côté, je leur en voulais de m'avoir si vite oublié.

Je fronçais les sourcils, me redressant en position assise sur le canapé. Oublié ? Non. Je n'étais pas l'ancien Chris. Ils ne m'avaient pas oublié. Ils me comparaient d'ailleurs souvent à lui si je ne me trompais pas. Toutes ces phrases que je ne comprenais pas… « Il lui ressemble de plus en plus…. » Ou encore tous ces visages pâles quand je disais une phrase atypique.

Je… Je devais réfléchir. Je posais le livre sur le canapé et m'éclipsais aussitôt jusqu'au Golden Bridge. C'était mon endroit préféré… ou celui de l'autre ? Qu'importe. Ici, je pourrais réfléchir tranquillement. Je restais de nombreuses heures sur ce pont, à fixer le ciel, l'eau ou encore la ville. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui était arrivé, à ce que je venais d'apprendre. Enfin, la voix de mon frère résonna dans mon esprit :

_« Chris ? Tout va bien ? »_

Je me redressais doucement et m'éclipsais jusqu'au manoir. Je me matérialisais dans le salon et Wyatt vint aussitôt près de moi, demandant avec empressement :

« Tout va bien ? Tu as trouvé le démon ? Où étais-tu ? »

Je restais un moment immobile à l'observer. C'était juste si étrange… je pouvais retrouver une partie de l'autre Wyatt en lui et pourtant… pourtant ce n'était pas le même. L'autre était mort, je l'avais tué. Une vague de nausée me saisit et je me précipitais vers la salle de bain la plus proche, Wyatt sur les talons.

Je vomis dans les toilettes et redressais ensuite mon regard brillant de larmes sur mon grand frère. Celui-ci me fixait avec inquiétude et il passa une main tendre dans mes cheveux, murmurant :

« Tout va bien ? Tu te sens mal ? »

Si je ne m'étais pas senti aussi faible et pitoyable, je lui aurais probablement fait une remarque cinglante. Nan mais sérieux, j'avais l'air d'aller bien là ? Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, murmurant doucement :

« J'ai dû attraper un virus… »

Je me penchais sur l'évier et me rinçais la bouche avec de l'eau fraiche. Bon sang, y'avait pas moyen d'être si pitoyable. Je me redressais ensuite et plongeais mon regard dans celui de mon frère. Je lui murmurais :

« Je vais bien et pour le démon, y'avait rien dans le livre… »

Wyatt acquiesça doucement et d'autorité, posa sa paume sur mon front. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura :

« Tu as un peu de fièvre… Je vais te guérir, ne bouge pas. »

Je le laissais faire mais rien ne se passa lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur mon front. Il grogna doucement et marmonna :

« Je ne peux pas te guérir… »

J'eus un petit sourire rassurant et expliquais :

« Une maladie normale, donc pas de soins, ce serait un bénéfice personnel. »

Il soupira et m'attrapa par le bras, me tirant après lui. Je le laissais faire, encore un peu patraque. Il m'amena jusqu'à ma chambre, m'obligeant à me déshabiller et à m'installer sous la couette. Il dit ensuite :

« On mange dans un peu plus d'une heure, en attendant tu te reposes. Je t'amènerais à manger après. »

Je grognais pour la forme et le laissais me couver. Après-tout, j'étais si fatigué… et peut-être que cette nuit je pourrais dormir normalement ?

Il sortit de la chambre avec un dernier regard inquiet et je fermais les yeux, laissant le sommeil me gagner. Moi qui avais cru être débarrassé des cauchemars, en fait ça n'avait fait que les empirer. Maintenant que j'avais tous ces anciens souvenirs en moi, je savais que je serais incapable de dormir correctement avant un bon moment. Je me réveillais donc en sursaut quand Wyatt me secoua l'épaule et il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour me rappeler où j'étais, qui j'étais et la manière dont je devais agir.

Je déglutis difficilement et fixais le regard rongé par l'inquiétude de mon frère. Je lui fis un sourire pour le rassurer et me redressais, fixant avec surprise mon frère éclipser un plateau plein de nourriture sur ma table de chevet. Je haussais un sourcil et murmurais :

« Si maman te voit faire ça… »

Il sourit doucement et répliqua :

« Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir… et puis tu es malade alors je fais ce que je veux. »

Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'agrandir. Wyatt était assez simple et il trouvait toujours des justifications à ses actes. Je pris l'assiette sur le plateau, découvrant un plat de pâtes et secouais doucement la tête. Décidemment, il ne changerait jamais. Même dans l'autre futur, quand nous ne vivions que tous les deux, il ne faisait que des pâtes. Et ces moments là m'avaient tellement manqués après qu'il ait pris le pouvoir… Malgré-moi, je laissais une larme couler sur ma joue et je reniflais doucement. J'entendis le soupir de mon grand frère et il dit :

« Chris, tu me caches encore quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça. »

Je me mordis la lèvre du bas avec force et redressais mon regard, probablement ravagé, sur lui. Je murmurais alors :

« Wy… Tu sais que je t'aime ? »

L'inquiétude qui apparaissait sur son visage prit de l'ampleur. Il grogna doucement et posa de nouveau sa paume sur mon front, prenant ma température. Mais je savais que je n'étais pas malade… Alors je le laissais se reculer en marmonnant :

« Et je t'aime aussi, idiot de petit frère… Mais tu ne vas pas bien. Quelque chose cloche avec toi et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je vais devoir en parler à maman. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant et recommençais à manger. Maman… Elle n'était pas morte. Elle allait rentrer ce soir et comme Wyatt allait l'inquiéter, elle viendrait me voir. J'allais la revoir. Et papa aussi… Oh Dieu, comme il avait dû souffrir après ma mort.

J'inspirais un grand coup et observais mes mains qui tremblaient. Okay… Je devais arrêter d'y penser. Et puis, ce n'était pas moi qui était mort… et pourtant tout était si embrouillé dans ma tête. Je devais vraiment organiser mes pensées. Je finis mon repas en silence et remerciais Wyatt. Il se leva et m'observa un instant, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Je m'installais de nouveau sous mes couvertures et murmurais :

« Je vais dormir Wy, je suis encore fatigué. »

Il acquiesça et d'un geste, le plateau disparut de ma chambre. Je roulais des yeux et l'observait sortir de ma chambre. Une fois seul, j'inspirais un grand coup et tentais de rassembler mes idées. Il fallait vraiment que je reprenne le dessus sur mes émotions, j'étais pitoyable et j'allais inquiéter tout le monde. Peu à peu, alors que les minutes s'égrenaient, je reprenais le dessus. J'avais hésité à tout révélé à mes parents et puis à force de réfléchir, je décidais de ne rien dire. S'ils n'avaient pas voulu me parler de mon autre futur, c'était pour une raison. Peut-être qu'ils souffraient encore trop de ma mort, je ne voulais pas les attrister. Ensuite… Wyatt. Il allait me surveiller à temps plein ces prochains jours, quoique avec la cérémonie qui approchait, il devrait me laisser du leste. Il me suffisait de rester moi-même, de ne plus avoir de réactions bizarres et de ne plus laisser mon frère ressentir mes émotions les plus fortes. Erg, facile à dire… mais dure à faire. Je devrais aussi me faire une potion pour bloquer les pouvoirs d'empathie de ma tante Phoebe et de ma cousine Prue. Ca n'allait pas être facile… J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des bruits de voix et je sus que Wyatt expliquait la situation à ma mère. Et comme je l'avais deviné, elle vint presque aussitôt me voir.

Je décidais de faire semblant de dormir pour éviter les questions. Elle toqua doucement à la porte et pénétrais ensuite dans ma chambre. Je sentis également mon grand frère avec elle. Je restais immobile, ma respiration calme, allongé sur le dos. C'était étrange n'empêche, je savais que je pouvais feindre le sommeil avec facilité alors qu'avant j'en étais incapable mais… maintenant que j'avais les souvenirs de l'autre Chris, et comme il avait dû apprendre pas mal de choses pour survivre… j'étais maintenant capable de feindre. Ma mère vint prendre place au bord du lit et passa avec tendresse sa main sur mon front. Je ne bougeais toujours pas et attendis qu'elle dise quelque chose ou tout simplement qu'elle sorte de la chambre. Pourtant ce fut mon frère qui prit la parole, dans un chuchotement :

« Il a vomi tout à l'heure et… pleuré… et il m'a dit qu'il m'_aimait_… Maman, je suis inquiet. »

Ma mère eut un petit rire doux et elle murmura :

« Il n'a pas de fièvre en tout cas. Et puis… il t'aime alors c'est normal qu'il te le dise non ? Mon petit Peanut est en train de grandir. »

Erg. Si je n'étais pas en train de feindre de dormir, j'aurais grimacé. Wyatt soupira et il continua :

« Quelque chose cloche, je le sens. Il me cache quelque chose… et la dernière fois qu'il a fait ça, c'était grave et il a failli mourir. »

« Wyatt… On le confrontera quand il se sera reposé, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il ne dort pas bien en ce moment… j'aurais dû le remarquer plus tôt. J'ai bien vu qu'il semblait fatigué mais je ne pensais pas que ça durait depuis plusieurs jours… »

Mon grand frère fit un petit bruit d'acceptation et je sentis qu'il allait sortir de ma chambre. Non ! Je… je voulais qu'il reste encore un peu, qu'il s'inquiète même. Je ne voulais plus rester seul. Une vague de tristesse et de désespoir me saisit et je ne réussis pas à la cacher. Wyatt s'immobilisa et tourna son regard vers moi avec surprise. Je devais faire quelque chose avant qu'il comprenne que je ne dormais pas. Je murmurais doucement, feignant un rêve ou un cauchemar :

« Wy… »

Ma mère eut un petit rire et elle murmura en se redressant :

« Ton petit frère semble vouloir que tu restes. Savais-tu que, quand vous étiez petits et qu'il faisait un cauchemar, il s'éclipsait directement dans ton lit ? La plupart des enfants seraient venus voir leurs parents mais pas lui… Il s'est toujours senti plus en sécurité avec toi. »

Je sentis l'hésitation de Wyatt avant qu'il ne s'approche de mon lit et qu'il dise :

« Je vais rester avec lui cette nuit… Juste pour être sûr que tout va bien et qu'aucun démon ne profite de son sommeil. »

Ma mère sortit finalement de la chambre et j'entendis un bruit de vêtements avant qu'un poids ne se fasse sentir sur le matelas. Wyatt se glissa sous la couette et il me ramena tout naturellement contre lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de bonheur et il retint difficilement un rire, son torse se soulevant silencieusement. Avec tendresse, ses doigts passèrent dans mes cheveux et il murmura tout contre mon oreille :

« Qu'est ce que tu me caches, petit-frère… ? »

Dans ce cocon chaud et relaxant, je m'endormis aussitôt.

Je me réveillais seul dans le lit, enfin reposé. Pour une fois je n'avais pas fait de cauchemars. Je me détendis, réveillant mes muscles endormis et je me redressais doucement. D'un coup d'œil au réveil, je vis qu'il était dix heures du matin. Woow… j'avais dormis une dizaine d'heures. Je me levais et enfilais en vitesse un pantalon et un tee-shirt. Je descendis ensuite dans la cuisine et y découvris ma mère en train de cuisiner. Mon père n'était pas là, tout comme Wyatt.

Je m'installais à table et me servais mon café habituel avant de lever mon regard sur ma mère. Celle-ci me fixait avec curiosité et je demandais finalement :

« Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle prit place à côté de moi et m'expliqua :

« Ton frère m'a prévenu que tu ne te sentais pas bien hier soir. Tout va bien Peanut ? »

Je lui souris pour la rassurer et répliquais :

« Ouep, je suis en pleine forme. J'étais probablement juste fatigué et puis tu connais Wyatt, maman… Il s'inquiète toujours pour rien. »

« Tu dors mal en ce moment ? »

Cette fois je grimaçais et lui répondis doucement :

« Je fais quelques cauchemars mais j'ai dormis comme un bébé cette nuit. »

Elle eut un grand sourire et chuchota, me mettant dans la confidence :

« Wyatt est resté avec toi cette nuit… comme quand vous étiez petits ! »

Je fis rouler mes yeux et marmonnais :

« Je ne suis plus un enfant… Et puis, où est-il ? »

Elle soupira doucement et me répondit :

« Cérémonie, encore. Je le rejoindrais tout à l'heure pour régler quelques détails. Tu… Tu seras là pour le couronnement Peanut ? »

« Évidemment ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours que mon grand frère se retrouve devant une foule de gens ! Je suis sûr qu'il va faire une bêtise, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde. »

Elle rit avec douceur avant de se redresser, me laissant finir mon petit déjeuner. Une fois terminé, je montais dans ma chambre et récupérais des affaires propres. Je pris ensuite une bonne douche et, une fois sortis et en caleçon, un bruit de vaisselle brisée ainsi qu'un cri me firent me figer. Une alarme résonna dans ma tête et je l'éclipsais aussitôt dans la cuisine, à la recherche du problème. Et c'est là que je me figeais. Ma mère se trouvait immobilisée, un athamé contre la gorge. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en tombant sur le démon qui la maintenait prisonnière. Je l'avais déjà vu.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de réfléchir pour me rappeler qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait. Dans mon autre réalité, il avait tué ma mère lorsque j'avais quatorze ans. Et là… Il la menaçait encore. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger, je restais figé par la peur, mon regard fixé sur les deux silhouettes. Le démon me remarqua alors et il hurla :

« Si tu bouges, je la tue ! »

Ma mère avait les yeux écarquillés et son regard plongé dans le mien. Je remarquais immédiatement qu'elle s'inquiétait… mais pas pour elle. Pour moi ? Pourquoi… ? Elle me hurla un cri d'avertissement mais je n'eus pas le temps de réagir. Je reçus un coup sur la nuque et d'un coup, des points lumineux dansèrent devant mes yeux. Je m'écroulais au sol, tentant de garder conscience. J'entendis ma mère hurler des insultes et des menaces aux démons mais ceux-ci ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter. Et même si j'étais à moitié conscient, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller. La dernière fois qu'une telle chose s'était passée, ma mère était morte pour me protéger. Non… je ne laisserais pas une telle chose arriver encore. Me concentrant, je réussis à fixer ma mère et à bouger mon poignet pour éloigner le démon d'elle. Ensuite, sans perdre de temps, je murmurais :

« Avec Wyatt ! » Tout en bougeant ma main. Elle s'éclipsa dans un cri de détresse et je fermais les yeux en soufflant de soulagement. Elle était sauve.

J'allais sombrer dans l'inconscience quand un coup de pied me frappa en plein dans le ventre. Je fus aussitôt ramené à la réalité, sentant une de mes côtes se briser. Je poussais un cri de douleur et je sentis alors l'inquiétude de mon frère. Elle me submergea et je fermais les yeux avec force. Il allait venir me sauver. Et l'instant d'après, le bruit caractéristique d'une éclipse retentit dans la cuisine, ainsi que des cris de douleurs. Je restais au sol, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Chris ! »

Mon frère s'accroupit près de moi et il commença aussitôt à me soigner et je soufflais de soulagement. J'ouvris enfin les yeux et murmurais :

« Et maman… ? »

Il secoua la tête avec colère et indiqua :

« Je l'ai laissée à la cérémonie… Elle va te tuer Chris. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui ?! »

Je grimaçais et me redressais une fois qu'il eut terminé. Je répondis doucement : »

« Il allait la tuer… Je n'avais pas assez de force pour nous éclipser tous les deux. »

Il grogna et m'aida à tenir debout pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer :

« Tu connaissais ces démons ? »

J'hésitais un court instant avant de répondre :

« Jamais rencontré mais je les ai déjà vu dans le livre des ombres. Ce sont des assassins. »

Il fronça les sourcils et marmonna, tout en bougeant la main :

« Maman ! »

Elle apparut presque aussitôt près de nous et se précipita sur moi, me couvant d'un regard inquiet et en colère. Je grimaçais et attendis l'explosion qui ne tarda pas :

« Christopher Perry Halliwell ! Plus jamais tu ne fais ça ! Plus jamais ! »

J'acquiesçais doucement, la laissant me prendre dans ses bras. Je murmurais doucement contre son oreille :

« Je suis content que tu n'ais rien maman. »

Elle me donna une tape sur le derrière de la tête avant de s'écarter et de dire :

« Je vais feuilleter le livre des ombres pour connaître ces démons… »

Wyatt la coupa et il indiqua :

« Chris les a vu dans le livre, ce sont des assassins. Ils devaient avoir pour mission de vous tuer. »

J'acquiesçais doucement et d'un coup, un frisson me parcourut. Je grimaçais. Après tout, j'étais toujours en boxer… J'indiquais ensuite :

« Je vais finir de m'habiller, je te rejoins ensuite dans le grenier maman. »

Elle acquiesça et je m'éclipsais aussitôt dans la salle de bain, terminant d'enfiler mes affaires propres. Une fois terminé, je restais un instant immobile, le dos contre le mur. Je l'avais sauvé. Ma mère était vivante ! Et pourtant, je savais que ce n'était pas fini… ces assassins travaillaient pour quelqu'un.

Je me repris, secouant la tête avec force. Je n'avais pas le temps de me laisser aller. Celui qui en avait après nous pouvait très bien envoyer de nouveaux assassins. Je sortis de la salle de bain et montait les escaliers, pénétrant ensuite dans le grenier. Ma mère se trouvait devant le livre des ombres avec Wyatt, en train de lire. Comme je connaissais déjà les démons, je ne dis rien et commençais à réunir différentes potions pour vaincre des démons. Wyatt me demanda doucement, s'approchant de moi :

« Chris, quand tu étais dans le monde souterrain, personne n'a parlé d'une attaque ? »

« Non... Notre nom n'a même pas été évoqué. »

Il grogna doucement et murmura :

« Au moins ces deux démons sont morts mais pour les prochains, il faudrait qu'on réussisse à en interroger. »

J'acquiesçais et me tournais finalement vers mon frère. Je me figeais soudain, surpris par sa proximité. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais il était vraiment proche de moi… Mon cœur se mit à battre un peu plus vite et je me reculais soudain, balbutiant doucement :

« Je… Je vais aller dans ma chambre. Tu… Tu dois retourner à la cérémonie ? »

Il haussa un sourcil surpris à ma réaction mais il se contenta de répondre :

« Oui… Mais s'il y a un problème, appelez moi, je serais aussitôt là. »

J'acquiesçais et soupirais de soulagement quand il disparut dans une multitude de lumières bleues.

Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à réaliser des potions et à mettre au point des théories sur les attaques du matin. L'heure du déjeuner vint rapidement et ma mère descendit dans la cuisine préparer le repas tandis que je terminais une potion.

Une fois finie, je rangeais les fournitures rapidement et je rejoignis ma mère dans la cuisine. C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous mangeâmes, discutant de tout et de rien. J'étais juste tellement content d'avoir pu sauver ma mère que j'en oubliais mes problèmes et interrogations. Lorsque ma mère me proposa de l'accompagner au club, j'acceptais avec joie. Sortir un peu de la maison ne me ferait pas de mal !

Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse folle et le soir, lorsque nous rentrâmes, j'étais exténué. Je montais directement dans ma chambre et m'écroulais sur mon lit. En quelques secondes, je dormais profondément.

_Je me trouvais dans la cuisine, j'aidais ma mère à préparer le repas, comme j'en avais l'habitude. Wyatt n'était pas là, tout comme Leo. En même temps, lui n'était jamais là…_

_J'ouvris le frigo, saisissant le lait comme me l'avait demandé ma mère. J'entendis soudain un bruit de vaisselle cassée et me tournais d'un coup. Sous mes yeux un démon tenait ma mère en otage, un athamé posé sur sa gorge. Je me figeais, la peur s'insinuant dans tout mon corps. _

_Le démon eut un sourire malsain et il murmura :_

_« Je tiens enfin une sœur Halliwell à ma merci… »_

_D'un geste brusque, il fit glisser la lame aiguisée sur la gorge tendre de ma mère. Elle écarquilla les yeux et je vis le filet de sang couler sur la peau pâle. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je regarde… Je savais que cette image me hanterait toute ma vie et pourtant je restais immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. Le démon relâcha finalement ma mère qui s'écroula au sol, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le vide._

_Je murmurais faiblement, trop choqué pour réagir :_

_« Maman… ? »_

_Le démon s'approcha de moi et je le laissais venir, incapable de bouger ou de penser clairement. Lorsqu'il fut en face de moi, il me poussa lentement contre la porte du frigo et je me laissais faire. Je n'avais plus de force… D'un geste rapide, il planta l'athamé dans mon ventre. La douleur brusque me ramena d'un coup à la réalité et je poussais un hurlement de rage et de douleur mêlée. D'un geste violent du poignet, j'envoyais le démon contre un mur. Je m'approchais ensuite de ma mère, retirant l'arme de mon corps sans sourciller. Qu'importait la douleur ? Je m'accroupis auprès de son corps et me mis soudain à hurler :_

_« Papa ! Wyatt ! Tante Paige ! »_

_Je n'obtins aucune réponse et posais alors mes mains sur la blessure encore fraiche. Je pouvais peut-être la soigner. Pourtant, malgré mon amour pour ma mère, rien ne se passa. Pas de lumière dorée. _

_Je gémis doucement, trop concentré sur ma tâche pour remarquer le sang qui coulait encore de ma blessure ou encore pour voir le démon se relever. Ce n'était juste pas possible…_

« Chris ! »

_Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, refusant d'accepter ça. Je hurlais de nouveau, appelant le seul nom qui me vint spontanément à l'esprit :_

_« Wyatt ! Wy s'il te plait… »_

_Mais il ne vint pas… et peu à peu, le désespoir m'envahissait. _

« Bordel Chris, calme-toi ! »

_Ma gorge se serrait, je n'arrivais plus à respirer… Des points noirs apparurent devant mes yeux et je tentais de rester conscient, de sauver ma mère, en vain. Dans un dernier gémissement, j'appelais mon frère à l'aide._

« CHRIS ! »

J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, poussant un hurlement de désespoir. Wyatt était au-dessus de moi, le visage ravagé par l'inquiétude. Je le fixais un instant avec stupeur avant d'entendre un bruit déchirant. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que le bruit venait de moi. Je hurlais.

Je fermais soudain ma bouche, portant mes mains à ma tête en gémissant sourdement. Le désespoir était encore là, terrifiant. Et je me sentais si faible et… Je relevais mes yeux sur mon frère et remarquais alors qu'il était entouré de son bouclier. Pourquoi… ?

Mes yeux glissèrent autour de moi et je restais un instant abasourdi. Toutes mes affaires volaient dans la chambre, s'écrasant violement contre les murs tandis que d'autres explosaient. Mais le pire, c'était peut-être ces vagues de lumières blanches qui irradiaient de moi. Surpris et terrifié par ce qui se passait, je jetais un regard désespéré à Wyatt. Il se tenait près de moi, son bouclier bleu brillant autour de lui mais il était incapable de me toucher. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que je l'avais bloqué aussi.

Sa voix me parvint de nouveau, terrifiée :

« Allez petit-frère, calme-toi… Je suis là, tout va bien. »

J'inspirais un grand coup, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, cherchant le calme. Je baissais également mes barrières mentales et presque aussitôt des vagues de calme et d'amour me submergèrent. Mon cœur battait encore vite mais pourtant peu à peu je me calmais. Les objets arrêtèrent de voler et d'exploser, la lumière arrêta de briller et Wyatt poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il abaissa son bouclier et me prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire, incapable de lui rendre son étreinte. J'avais encore les yeux grands ouverts, choqué par ce que j'avais vu.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et les voix de mes parents résonnèrent dans la chambre :

« Chris… ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Je fermais finalement les yeux, me laissant bercer par Wyatt. Il me rapprocha un peu plus contre lui et je me laissais faire. Il sentait bon… il était là. Tout allait bien. Mes doigts agrippèrent finalement son tee-shirt et je plongeais mon visage dans son cou, laissant les larmes dévaler mes joues. Je sentis ensuite ma mère et mon père se joindre à l'étreinte, me murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Enfin, ils se reculèrent mais je restais dans les bras de mon frère, tremblant toujours.

Peu à peu, je récupérais le contrôle sur mes émotions et je tentais de me reculer, en vain. Wyatt ne semblait pas prêt à me lâcher. Je frissonnais et me concentrais un instant, découvrant finalement la terreur présente chez mon frère. Il avait eu peur… non, il était même terrifié. Je murmurais doucement, tentant de l'apaiser :

« Wy… Je vais bien maintenant. »

Son étreinte se resserra encore et il répondit d'une voix brisée :

« Je n'arrivais pas à t'approcher… Même avec le bouclier, je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller. Bon sang petit frère, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

J'inspirais un grand coup son odeur, me donnant du courage. Je pensais m'en sortir seul et ne pas leur dire la vérité mais… Après ce qui venait de se passer et en sentant la terreur de Wyatt… je n'avais plus le choix. Je déglutis doucement et murmurais :

« Je… je vais vous le dire mais avant… Wy... Calme-toi, je vais bien… calme-toi…. »

Il renifla doucement et s'écarta finalement mais ses mains restèrent agrippées à moi. Il inspira un grand coup, ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes avant de murmurer :

« On va en parler dans le salon… ta chambre ressemble maintenant à un champ de bataille. »

Je grimaçais doucement et acquiesçais. Ma mère murmura alors :

« Je vais nous préparer des boissons chaudes, je pense qu'on en a tous besoin. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre d'une démarche chancelante. Surpris, je me tournais vers mon père qui murmura :

« On ne pouvait pas t'approcher… Ta mère t'a entendu dans ton sommeil et est venu te voir mais dès qu'elle a pénétré dans la chambre, elle s'est faite propulsée en dehors. Pareille pour moi. Wyatt, avec son bouclier, a pu t'approcher mais nous… nous ne pouvions rien faire. »

Je murmurais doucement :

« Pardon… »

Mon père me fit un sourire rassurant et passa sa main dans mes cheveux avant de répondre avec douceur :

« Ce n'est pas ta faute mais tu vas devoir nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive… »

J'acquiesçais une nouvelle fois et tentais de me lever. Wyatt ne me laissa pas faire et je sentis soudain la sensation d'être éclipsé. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais assis sur le canapé du salon, mon frère près de moi, l'une de ses mains me tenant toujours avec force le bras.

Je reprenais doucement mais sûrement le contrôle sur mes émotions, tout comme Wyatt. Ma mère nous apporta plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud et je lui fis un sourire rassurant. Mon père arriva à ce moment-là et il prit place en face de Wyatt et moi, tout comme ma mère. Enfin, Wyatt dit :

« Explique-nous ce qui se passe en ce moment Chris…Ces cauchemars et… est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton état de la dernière fois ? Quand tu as vomi ? »

Je déglutis doucement et baissais les yeux sur le sol. Comment je pouvais leur expliquer ça… Et puis je ne voulais pas que mon frère pense que c'était sa faute. Or, si je lui disais qu'il était mauvais dans un autre temps, il s'en voudrait très certainement. Je tentais donc une approche un peu spéciale. Je redressais mon regard et le plongeais dans celui de mon père. Je dis alors :

« Je… Ça ne va pas être facile. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter avec ça… Je sais que vous vous en êtes voulu, surtout toi Papa… »

Je les vis hausser un regard surpris mais je sus qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. Bon sang… Je ne savais pas comment leur dire. Quoique… Peut-être que je pouvais commencer par le début.

« Il y a quelques jours, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars. Pour la plupart, je me trouvais dans une ville détruite et des démons étaient à mes trousses. Je ne comprenais pas… J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu ces cauchemars, comme s'ils étaient réels. Peu à peu, j'ai remarqué certaines différences avec ma vie actuelle. Déjà, maman et les tantes étaient mortes. Ensuite… Papa… Tu n'étais pas là. Et Wyatt… Wyatt était toujours là, mais… différent. »

Je voyais, peu à peu, la compréhension apparaître dans les regards de mes parents. Je continuais, cette fois sans les fixer :

« J'ai… j'ai jeté un sort pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et… Et j'ai compris. Si… Si je dis… futures conséquences… je suis sûr que ça vous dit quelque chose… maman, papa ? »

Ma mère eut un sanglot et je sentis une main chaude et puissante saisir la mienne. Je jetais un regard de remerciement à mon frère et relevais enfin les yeux. Mes parents étaient pâles, si pâles… Je continuais en balbutiant :

« Je… Je me souviens de tout. Je sais que j'ai réussi… Je sais que je vous ai sauvé… Et que je suis mort. »

Cette fois un hoquet de stupeur retentit à ma droite et je fixais mon grand frère avec tristesse. Il ne comprenait probablement pas ce que je disais… Je secouais doucement la tête et me tournais vers mes parents, murmurant :

« Je ne sais pas comment expliquer… »

Ma mère inspira un grand coup et elle expliqua à mon grand frère d'une voix chevrotante :

« Vingt ans plus tôt, un jeune homme est venu du futur. Il nous a aidés à maintes reprises à chasser des démons et il a pris la place de notre être de lumière. Comme tu le sais, ton père était alors un fondateur et il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de nous comme avant… cet être de lumière nous a guidés et il nous disait qu'il venait du futur pour te sauver. Il… Il était brun… les yeux verts… et… et il s'agissait de Chris. Il ne nous a pas dit qui il était dans un premier temps alors nous n'avions pas confiance en lui. Peu à peu, il nous a appris que s'il était venu du futur c'était pour empêcher qu'un être maléfique ne s'empare de toi et ne te rende maléfique. »

Je sentis la surprise de mon frère ainsi que son incompréhension et lui envoyais des ondes relaxantes. Il resserra sa prise sur ma main et j'écoutais la suite avec attention :

« Chris a réussi. Il a trouvé l'être qui voulait te faire du mal et il s'est interposé. Il… Il est mort en te protégeant et a disparu. »

Wyatt eut un hoquet de stupeur et il se tourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés :

« Tu… Tu es mort en… ? »

Je lui souris avec tendresse et je murmurais :

« Mon monde était détruit… je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je voulais juste sauver ma famille, te sauver toi, plus que tout. »

Il murmura, ébahi :

« J'étais maléfique… ? »

J'hésitais un moment avant de lui répondre :

« Tu avais été traumatisé dans ton enfance et… et maman est morte, les tantes aussi, les cousins et cousines aussi… Papa était différent dans cet autre futur et… Il n'y avait que nous deux. Tu avais trop souffert… Tu voulais juste me protéger, même si pour cela tu devais t'allier avec des démons. Lorsque je suis parti dans le passé, tu as tout fait pour me ramener auprès de toi, pour pouvoir me protéger. »

Il resta un moment silencieux et je me tournais vers mes parents, murmurant doucement :

« Ces cauchemars que j'ai… Ce sont les pires moments de mon autre vie. Je n'arrive pas encore à différencier les deux mondes, il y a juste trop d'informations… Ça va juste prendre un peu de temps et après, tout ira bien. »

Mes parents acquiescèrent et nous restâmes un instant silencieux, plongés dans nos pensées. Je pouvais sentir mon frère s'inquiéter, son esprit cherchant le mien pour se rassurer. Une fois ma boisson chaude terminée, je baillais et attirais l'attention de ma famille sur moi. Ma mère se redressa et dit :

« On a tous besoin de sommeil. On discutera de tout ça plus tard… »

Mon père se leva aussi et il la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Ils nous laissèrent dans le salon et je me tournais vers mon grand frère, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il fixait le sol en silence et je l'entendis murmurer :

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ? »

J'hésitais à lui répondre et il s'en rendit compte. Il ferma les yeux avec force et tenta de s'éloigner de moi mais je ne le laissais pas faire. Il s'en voulait… Bordel, je n'aurais pas dû hésiter. Certes il y avait eu quelques moments de tortures… mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner de moi. Je répondis avec douceur :

« Tu étais différent Wyatt… Et j'étais ton point faible. Alors oui, dès fois tu avais des réactions violentes… Mais jamais, jamais tu n'as tenté de me tuer. Tu étais toujours là quand j'avais besoin de toi… j'étais drogué à toi… et tu le savais. »

Il se calma petit à petit et je continuais :

« Même en étant maléfique, tu étais tout pour moi… et j'étais tout pour toi. Notre lien était aussi fort que maintenant, dans cet autre futur. Dans chacun de mes cauchemars, il n'y a qu'un seul héro à chaque fois… toi. »

Il se reprit enfin et il murmura :

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal petit-frère… Je te le promets. »

Je souris doucement avant de me reculer. Son visage était en face du mien, ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient d'émotions et… Et je sus que j'allais faire une bêtise. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que je faisais et soudain, je me reculais, paniqué. Il n'avait pas répondu au baiser… Il allait me rejeter, ce n'était pas le Wyatt de mon autre futur… Et pourtant, il m'attira de nouveau contre lui et cette fois, ce fut lui qui m'embrassa. Je restais un moment choqué avant de gémir doucement lorsque sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres. J'ouvris la bouche, lui laissant le libre accès. Enfin, après un petit moment de ce doux toucher, il se recula et j'en profitais pour reprendre mon souffle. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade et je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Il me fit un petit sourire satisfait et je sentis soudain la sensation d'être éclipsé. Je me retrouvais alors dans son lit, dans ses bras. Je gigotais un instant, murmurant doucement :

« J'ai mon propre lit tu sais ? »

Il eut un petit rire et remonta la couette sur nos deux corps avant de me serrer contre lui.

« Ta chambre est dans un état pitoyable et puis au moins, si tu refais un cauchemar, je serais avec toi. »

J'acquiesçais doucement, frissonnant malgré-moi en me rappelant mon dernier cauchemar. J'hésitais un instant à lui parler de ce qui venait de nous arriver mais je décidais d'attendre le lendemain. Là... Dans ses bras, ma tête sur son torse chaud, écoutant les battements rapides de son cœur… j'étais juste au paradis. Les questions et problèmes pouvaient attendre demain.

***Peanut : Je préfère toujours garder les termes anglais pour les surnoms.**

****Référence à Notre lien, le premier arc.**

Quelques questions :

1/ Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'écris à la première personne du singulier pour avoir le point de vu de Chris, et seulement le sien. Or, j'ai quelques difficultés avec les temps employés : imparfait, passé simple, passé composé et présent.

Est-ce que ça rend la lecture plus difficile pour vous ? Je peux, pour le prochain arc, écrire à la troisième personne du singulier si cela vous arrange, après tout c'est plus commun et peut-être plus facile à lire.

2/ Le troisième arc sera le dernier arc de cette trilogie. J'ai d'autres idées en tête pour la suite donc pas de panique !

3/ Est-ce que vous trouvez que les personnages sont OOC ? J'ai tendance à penser que pour Wyatt c'est okay, mais pas pour Chris. Il est plus sarcastique dans la série, enfin je pense. Je viens seulement d'y penser, mais je peux toujours modifier son caractère pour les prochains textes que j'écrirais. De plus, ces fictions sont centrées sur Wyatt et Chris, donc je laisse vraiment de côté le reste de la famille, est-ce que ça vous embête ?

Vouala, si vous avez un peu de temps pour me répondre, hésitez pas !


End file.
